starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Спиндролл
|пол=Мужской |рост= |вес= |цвет волос=Седой |цвет глаз=Жёлтый |цвет лица=Светлый |имплантаты= |эпоха=Старая Республика (эпоха) *Ситхи **Империя ситхов |принадлежность= |учителя= |ученики=Несколько, в том числе, Дарт Заш и Харкун }} Спиндролл — ( ) человек, мужчина и лорд ситхов Возрождённой Империи ситхов. К моменту Холодной войны между Империей и Республикой он был старшим ситхом-пророком и лордом ситхов, обосновавшимся на Коррибане. В глубочайшей части гробницы древнего лорда ситхов Аджанты Полла он тренировал поколение служителей по Кодексу ситхов и давал напутствия тем, кто собирался поступить в Академию ситхов на Коррибане. Также он занимался с отчисленными студентами, которые надеялись вновь поступить в Академию. Во время Холодной войны лорд Заш, теперь лорд ситхов, хотя она тоже посещала Спиндролла во времена своего ученичества, приказала всем своим возможным ученикам посещать его. Около 3643 ДБЯ надзиратель Харкун отправил к немунескольких учеников, тот и встретил. Хотя всем ученикам удалось вынести опасности гробницы, только один по-настоящему заинтересовал Спиндролла. Старый ситх позволил всем ученикам Заш покинуть гробницу, но решил приговорить застенчивую Кори. Приговор был приведён в исполнение Харкуном уже в Академии. Биография Спиндролл жил во времена Старой Республики и возвращения Империи ситхов. Чувствительный к Силе с территории Империи он был зачислен в Орден ситхов, а после получил ранг лорда ситхов. Хотя он был знаменит своей проницательностью в отношении юных ситхов-служителей и его распоряжением Кодекса ситхов, Спиндролл решил выбрать не традиционный путь лорда ситхов, а путь отшельника. В долине Тёмных лордов на Коррибане, древней родине ситхов, он поселился в гробнице древнего лорда ситхов Аджанты Пола, и там он консультировал честолюбивых учеников-ситхов и брал провалившихся служителей под свою опеку. Спиндролл так и постарел, живя в той гробнице, однако, не смотря на то, что он мало поддерживал связь с внешним миром, учителя Академии знали о его опыте, а потому они стали посылать своих учеников на встречу со старым лордом ситхов. В Зале Самопожертвования Спиндролл проводил беседы с теми немногими, которым удалось выжить в опасностях подземелья. Он также принимал провалившихся и исключённых из академии учеников, которые искали способ получить второй шанс стать ситхами. Среди встретившихся со Спиндроллом были Заш и Харкун, оба продолжили своё обучение и заняли ведущие должности в Академии. Когда же Заш сама получила ранг лорда ситхов, она решила посылать своих собственных учеников Спиндроллу в гробницу Аджанты Пола дабы тот их испытал. Около 3643 ДБЯUsing comments and information from Star Wars: The Old Republic—The Lost Suns 2, The Last Battle of Colonel Jace Malcom, and The Old Republic: Annihilation, it is possible to place the events of the Prologue and Act I for the Jedi Knight, Smuggler, and Trooper classes in Star Wars: The Old Republic in 3643 BBY, the general events of Act II in 3642 BBY, and the events of Act III for all classes in 3641 BBY. она приказала Харкуну, на тот момент уже надзирателю Академии, отправить новоприбывших семерых учеников к нему в гробницу, чтобы Спиндролл смог их протестировать и оценить. Четверо учеников: Балек, Вайдр, Нилок и Герр, выполнили задание и вернулись в Академию, не впечатлив Спиндролла, но и не разочаровав его. Другой студент, добрая и застенчивая Кори, добралась до покоев Спиндролла, но провалила его задание, а потому он счёл её недостойной звания ситха. Шестой студент также достиг старого ситха в Зале Самопожертвования, но Спиндролл отказался оценивать его до того, как тот пройдёт испытание крови. Испытание послужило также финальным тестом для опозоренных учеников, которые обучались у лорда ситхов в надежде когда-нибудь убить нового служителя и занять его место в Академии. Шестой ученик Заш легко победил их, заслужив его внимание и оценку. Спиндролл пояснил юному ситху догматы Кодекса ситхов, и поощрил его ненависть к Харкуну и его недоверие к Заш. После того, как последний ученик покинул его покои, Спиндролл послал свой вердикт о них Харкуну. Надзиратель принял слова отшельника и позволил служителям продолжать своё обучение — всем, кроме Кори, которую он казнил. Через некоторое время его посетил седьмой ученик, Ффон Альт, который также прошёл испытание. После испытаний учеников Заш всё больше провалившихся и исключённых учеников стали обращаться к нему за помощью. Отшельник обнаружил, что по крайней мере одному из трёх служителей, Шиносу, не хватает решимости, и поэтому он отказал им в выходе из гробниц, пока они не послали письмо с поздравлениями и стимулятором шестому ученику, который больше всех его впечатлил. Позже, во время Второй Великой галактической войны между Республикой и Империей, когда Реван стал возвращать себе былую мощь, и Спиндролл почувствовал, что его возвращение погрузило Силу в хаос, и он решил выяснить все подробности, и у него было видение, в котором он увидел кого-то стоящим на луне, и этот «кто-то, кто не одинок». Объект в его видений не был одинок, но всё равно пал. Личность и черты характера К моменту Холодной войны Спиндролл уже был лысеюшим пожилым человеком с короткой седой бородой. Он облачал себя в простые, рваные робы и покрывал голову откидным капюшоном. Его светлое лицо было примечательно благодаря жёлтым глазам, лёгким потемнением вокруг глаз и глубокими морщинами. Несмотря на то, что он был талантливым провидцем с проницательной интуицией, Спиндроллу не хватало многих атрибутов, которые были присущи многим его современникам-ситхам. Так, он отказался от политических интриг и борьбы за власть, приняв вместо этого жизнь простого отшельника, живущего в изоляции на гробнице в Коррибане. В качестве своих учеников он принимал провалившихся и исключённых учеников и студентов Академии, а также новоприбывших — словом, тех, кого в Академии традиционно никто всерьёз не воспринимал. Его образ жизни привёл к тому, что некоторые, в том числе и Харкун, считали его обычным безумцем, в то время, как другие, вроде Заш, верили его суждениям и прислушивались к его словам. Несмотря на его желание работать с молодыми учениками, Спиндролл был суровый человеком, который принимал быстрые и не подлежащие обжалованию решения, которые порой походили больше на приговор. Те, кто не отвечал его требованиям, такие, как Кори и Шинос, строго наказывались и отсеивались, в то время, как другие, вроде ученика Заш, убившего в ходе своего испытания других изгнанных учеников Спиндролла, были вознаграждены за их талант и упорство. Для тех, кто по его мнению, достойны его учения, он излагал своё представление о Кодексе ситхов, а также способы выживания во время обучения у жестоких или ненадёжных мастеров. Навыки и способности Спиндролл был талантлив в использовании навыков Тёмной стороны Силы, и получил достаточно широкую известность в Империи ситхов, чтобы заслужить звание лорда ситхов. Его суждения о студентах считались по сути пророческими и были высоко оценены мастерами-ситхами, которые считали его высказывания проявлениями видения Силы. Так, к примеру, посетивший его ученик Заш, убивший в ходе испытании учеников Спиндролла, даже вошёл в состав Тёмного совета, а ведь Спиндролл сказал ему, что он будет определять судьбы некоторых людей как из будущего, так и из прошлого. За кулисами Спиндролл впервые появляется в ММОРПГ Star Wars: The Old Republic от компании BioWare в 2011 году как неигровой персонаж. Он присутствует в сюжетной линии ситха-инквизитора на Коррибане. Характер косвенно упоминается в сюжетной линии ситха-воина в случае, если игрок пожелает оставить Клемрала в живых, после чего тот скажет, что некий «сумасшедший отшельник»'' ''живёт в гробницах планеты и принимает провалившихся учеников к себе в ученики. Лорд Ситхов был впервые замечен в предварительных версиях игры в Penny Arcade Expo, где модель Спиндролла имел незначительные отличия от конечной версии игры, включая даже элементы облачения. Как это ни странно, но в игре не указано имя актёра, озвучившего Спиндролла. Появления * ''Star Wars: The Old Republic '' Внешние ссылки * Сноски и примечания Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Лорды ситхов возрождённой Империи ситхов Категория:Ситхи-мастера